Acosando a Potter
by Yael Coulter
Summary: 2ª parte de "Estás loca por mí". A causa de una apuesta entre Kitty y Sirius, Lily y James rompen. Ahora será la loca pelirroja la que tendrá que perseguir a James por todo Hogwarts.
1. Amigas

James mira a Lily, que está peleando con Kitty a grito pelado.

Siempre encuentran algún motivo para pelear.

Antes, porque Kitty estaba totalmente convencida de que Lily y él tenían que estar juntos.

Ahora, porque está convencida de que Remus y su amiga Lizzie tienen que estar juntos.

Pero Lily, aunque le esté agradecida a Kitty, no olvida la "boda".

Tampoco entiende que su amiga esté haciendo todo el rato de Celestina, así que discute con ella.

En el fondo sabe que no podría pedir mejor amiga, y James lo sabe también, así que se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa.


	2. Proposiciones indecentes

- ¡Tienes que entenderlo! -grita Kitty, entusiasmada- ¡El destino quiere que ellos estén juntos!

- ¿Destino? ¿Destino? ¡Pero si ha sido a ti a la que se le ha metido en la cabeza! -replica Lily, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sí, porque yo leo en sus mentes y sé lo que quieren de verdad! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es el amor! -su amiga suspira y se lleva las manos al corazón.

- ¿Amor? Yo sí que te voy a dar amor -refunfuña Lily, tomándola por lo que es, un caso perdido.

- ¡Lily! ¡Que tenemos novio! ¡No me hagas proposiciones indecentes! -Kitty finge escandalizarse, aunque sonríe burlona.


	3. Angelita del infierno

- No es ella la que te hace proposiciones indecentes, eres tú la que vas provocando -ríe James, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novia.

- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta Kitty, haciéndose la ofendida- Que sepas que yo soy una angelita.

- Sí, angelita del infierno -susurra Lily al oído de James.

Pero Kitty ha leído su mente y se echa a reír.

- Exacto. Yo soy una angelita del infierno -afirma, complacida.

- ¿Entonces eres una diablilla? -pregunta James, mientras juguetea con un mechón de Lily.

Kitty esboza una amplia sonrisa burlona.

- Veo que me conocéis demasiado bien -comenta, con los ojos chispeantes.


	4. Dragones y princesas

Lily se gira bruscamente hacia James.

- ¿Qué...? -empieza a decir, pero es interrumpido por un apasionado beso.

- No me has saludado -Lily hace un mohín de disgusto.

James se ríe y esta vez es él quien la besa.

- Perdona princesa, pero estaba ocupado salvándote de las garras del dragón...

_Dirás dragona. Me parece que soy bastante femenina._

Los dos ignoran a Kitty.

- Os perdono, noble caballero -bromea Lily.

_Eso, Caballero de la Tabla Cachonda._

- Creo que os amo, Alteza -susurra James.

- En ese caso yo os correspondo.

_Florecillas de mi alma, me complace comunicaros que no estamos en la Edad Media._


	5. Aguantavelas

James y Lily intercambian una sonrisa cómplice. Se vuelven a besar.

_Esta cosa pesa, ¿sabéis?_

Con un suspiro de irritación, se separan y miran a Kitty.

- Ya era hora -refunfuña la chica. En sus manos sostiene un antiguo candelabro.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta James.

Kitty le mira como si fuese idiota.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? -insiste Lily.

- Vosotros hacéis manitas, yo de aguanta-velas -aclara, exasperada.

La pareja frunce el ceño.


	6. Asesinato

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir -Kitty rompe la creciente tensión de la atmósfera.

- ¿En serio? -preguntan Lily y James, ilusionados.

- Sí. Desgraciadamente para vosotros y afortunadamente para mí. Me estoy cansando de tanto besito.

James va a replicar, pero Lily le detiene con un codazo. Si ella quiere irse, que lo haga cuanto antes, sin que nadie la distraiga.

- No es que yo me quiera ir -Kitty ha leído la mente de la pelirroja-, es que McGonagall me ha castigado por asesinato.


	7. No se lo digáis a nadie

- ¡¿Asesinato?! -gritan James y Lily a la vez.

- Sí, el de Binns. Fui la última persona que le vio con vida, y a él le entra un terror irracional cuando escucha mi nombre. Pero ¡yo no he sido, nadie me vio y no pueden demostrarlo! -berrea, dejándoles sordos.

- ¿Saben la causa de la muerte? -pregunta James.

Kitty sonríe de forma misteriosa.

- Ellos no, pero yo sí. Lo vi todo. No se lo digáis a nadie.

James y Lily se miran, asustados.


	8. Para dar suspense

- ¿Queréis que os cuente lo que vi?

- ¡NO, GRACIAS! -grita Lily, tratando de no parecer asustada.

James se abraza a ella simulando protegerla, pero en realidad lo que intenta es esconderse de Kitty. Bueno, y aprovechar para meterle mano a su novia, que todo hay que decirlo.

- ¡Genial! Veréis, estaba yo en el despacho de la víctima... -empieza Kitty.

Silencio total. Para dar suspense al asunto, claro.

O, en el caso de la parejita, para controlar los impulsos de echar a correr.


	9. Algo del pasado

Kitty sonríe con malicia.

- Pues eso, que estaba yo allí y... ¡Huy, esperad, que me deshago de mi disfraz de aguanta-velas!

Sale corriendo mientras agita el candelabro como si fuese una espada.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que sea tarde -murmura Lily.

- Ahora que se pone interesante... -James sonríe burlonamente.

Lily le fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes? De vez en cuando me recuerdas a esa Evans que no quería salir conmigo... -comenta James, como si fuera algo del pasado.


	10. La loca del hacha

- ¡Ya estoy aquíiiiiiiii! -anuncia Kitty, como si fuese un duendecillo que planea conquistar el mundo.

La pareja se gira, James con una sonrisa burlona y Lily con cara de fastidio. Pero al ver a Kitty, sus rostros sólo muestran terror.

Es que Kitty, aprovechando que ha dejado el candelabro, se ha traído un hacha capaz de decapitar por completo a Nick Casi Decapitado aunque esté muerto, y que además está manchada de algo que puede ser sangre o ketchup.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritan Lily y James, abrazándose.


	11. El mejor de todo Hogwarts

Kitty se sienta en el suelo, sin dejar de acariciar el hacha.

- El otro día Binns me tocó el culo.

- Di más bien que tú le pusiste el culo en la mano - corrige Lily.

- Vale sí -admite a regañadientes-. Pero es que yo le estaba hablando de que Gryffindor y Slytherin eran amantes y, no sé cómo, acabamos hablando de mi vida sexual y de mi culo. Y no se creía que es el mejor de todo Hogwarts, así que tuvo que comprobarlo.


	12. Una brillante idea

- Pues a Sirius se le ocurrió la brillante idea de despertarse por primera vez en medio de una clase de Historia y nos pilló -continúa Kitty, divertida.

- ¿Qué hizo? -preguntan Lily y James, embobados por saber cómo sigue la historia.

- ¡Si estábais allí!

- Pero queremos que nos lo cuentes -responde James con naturalidad. Lily asiente fervorosamente.

Kitty, pasando distraídamente un dedo por el canto del hacha, los mira con la misma cara que un psiquiatra usa con su paciente más grave.


	13. Nada íntimo

- Pues... Sirius esperó a que se acabase la clase y cuando os fuisteis le lanzó un _Levicorpus_ a Binns -añade Kitty, contenta de que Sirius la quiera tanto como para hechizar a un profesor-. Le quería bajar los calzoncillos, como a Snape, pero como yo estaba delante decidió no mostrar nada... -sonríe maliciosamente- íntimo.

James se echa a reír. Lily se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, avergonzada.

- ¡Oye, se supone que debéis estar asustados! ¡Que tengo un hacha! -protesta la telépata, agitando el arma.


	14. Romántico y aterrador

- Binns nos castigó en su despacho.

- ¿Dónde estábamos nosotros cuando pasó todo eso? -pregunta Lily- Porque yo no me duermo en clase y la verdad es que no le vi tocándote el... el...

- El culo -termina James amablemente.

- Muy fino, cielo -ironiza Lily.

- Fue el día que hicisteis picnic en el lago, aunque yo insistía en que sería más romántico el Bosque Prohibido -aclara Kitty.

- Sí, y también más aterrador -susurra Lily.


End file.
